Reunion
by starchaser022
Summary: She needed to see him. She needed him to be apart of this. S/V
1. Chapter 1

Sydney sat there, looking down at her swollen belly. She was thinking intently. She was thinking of when he proposed.

She whispered to the little life inside of her, "We were 30,000 feet in the air and he just sat me down and asked me. He wanted to tell me just incase he didn't ever again have the chance to."

She leaned her head against the back of the chair that she had been resting in and palmed at the dresser next to her, feeling for the tape recorder. She wrapped her fingers around the device and gently placed it next to her belly.

"I want you to hear your daddy." Sydney said, as she pressed play.

Vaughn's voice began to stream from the tiny speaker.

That sound, that soothing rustle of his masculine voice brought tears to her eyes. Memories flooded her thoughts. Love embraced her heart. But none of that was tangible. She wanted to make new memories, she wanted him to be there next to her.

The emptiness of her apartment did nothing to console her and her thoughts only made her loneliness even harder to bear. And right then,she knew.

She needed to see him. She needed him to be apart of this.

----------------------------

Jack Bristow's cell phone rang three times before a deep voice spoke into the receiver. "Hello." he answered.

"Dad, its me. I need your help." Sydney said as soon as she heard him answer on the other end.

Jack and Sydney's relationship had grown considerably over the past few years, it had went from him being almost estranged from his daughter to a more stable and trusting father-daughter bond. But even in those years where Sydney was almost a stranger to him, one thing had always remained unwavering, his devotion to the protection and well being of his daughter. And so, his response to her request was none other than, "Anything you need."

"I need him." As the last word left her lips, she did her best to restrain the tears that welled in her eyes. She just wanted to break down and cry. She wanted to weep into her pillow and be comforted like a tiny child.

Jack knew who she meant. He also knew the danger that went along with granting that request, but he had seen his daughter these past few months becoming more and more withdrawn. And Jack, being Jack did have the capabilities to give her the very thing that she needed to make her whole again. She was asking him and he could not deny her. He could not deny her the happiness that she craved any longer. "Sydney if I make that happen you do understand the risks. The risks not only to yourself, but to your baby as well."

"Dad, I know. What do I need to do to make this happen?" She had already assessed the risks. She just didn't care anymore. Her mind was made up.

"Meet me at the lumber yard just outside of Culver City in one hour." And with a sigh, he closed his cell phone.

----------------------

Two cars stood parked side by side and the glow from the streetlight above illuminated the two figures that stood in an embrace.

"Thank you for this Dad." Sydney said as she took a step back to look her father in the eyes.

Jack looked at his daughter. His eyes trying to convey the words that he had wanted to say for as long as he could remember. He wanted to shout "_Sydney, there is no need to thank me, I love you, I love you so much and I would do anything for you, anything." _Instead, all he could muster was a half smile and said "Your aircraft is waiting, you'd better go."

Sydney looked back at him for a few more seconds, seemingly understanding the feelings behind the statement that he had just uttered and then she turned and walked toward the small plane waiting to take her to Vaughn.


	2. Chapter 2

Sydney let her head fall to her left and she opened her eyes and looked out the window at complete darkness.

She figured that she had been in the air for a couple hours now, she'd fallen asleep and lost track of time.

As she looked out into the night sky she began to think. She thought of Vaughn. What she would say when she saw him. If she would even say anything. She let the corners of her mouth creep into a slight smile as she thought, "_Who needs words, I'm going to have to fight back the urge to run up and just kiss him._"

She let her mind wander and focus on what it was like to be with him. To spend endless hours cradled in his arms. To feel his breath tickle the nape of her neck when he would sneak up and hug her from behind. She remembered the simple pleasure of just lying next to him at night, his arm out-stretched over her side. It was amazing how safe she felt with a single forearm resting over her torso.

And when they kissed, it was magic. Their lips would touch in their own embrace, fighting to stay interlocked, separated only when their lungs heaved for air.

She sighed and dropped her head to look at her stomach. She whispered gently, "It won't be long now until we see Daddy."

The plane landed awhile later and Sydney stepped out onto the landing pad in what seemed to be a deserted airfield.

She reached into her pocket for her cell phone. She had promised to let Jack know that she had reached her destination and would now be waiting for the contact that would take her to Vaughn.

A dark figure had also been waiting for Sydney to reach the airfield. The figure came out from the shadowed cover that they had been lurking in and elbowed Sydney in the back of the head before she had the chance to even dial ten digits.

Her cellphone dropped to the cold pavement. It became the only evidence of her brief presence in an otherwise barren area.

----------------------------------

Jack sat at his kitchen table. His left hand rested on the edge of the spotless piece of furniture. His fingers lay over the top of his cellphone in anticipation of the call that he was expecting. He lifted his right arm to look at the digital numbers that conveyed the time. He was getting impatient. "_She should have called by now. Her flight should have landed._" As soon as that thought passed through his head he did not hesitate to pick up his cellphone and call his daughter.

It rang. There was no answer.

Jack Bristow, a decorated and famously objective agent, was worried.


	3. Chapter 3

Sydney woke up in a cold sweat with her head throbbing. She slowly opened her eyes to survey her surroundings.

The room was completely white and empty with the exception of her and the chair that she was seated in.

Her hands were latched to the cold metal chair and her feet were tied together with a steel chain. She winced as she began to experience shooting pains in her lower abdomen.

She had never in her life felt more scared or helpless. She was worried not for her life, but for her child's life.

Suddenly she heard a door whip open behind her. A man walked in. Face covered with a black mask.

Sydney barely had the strength to utter a sentence but managed to get out, "Who are you?"

The man responded. "You know Sydney, I think that, that information is completely irrelevant. What is relevant, however, is your baby."

Sydney tried to place the voice. She had heard it before, but its true tone was altered by a device placed in front of the individual's mouth. "If you so much as touch me or my baby..." she trailed off, having made her point and too tired to say any more.

"Empty threats. They really won't do you any good. You should know that Sydney." the man stated, rather calmly. "Now, because I'm such a nice person I'm going to tell you our plan for you. I'm sure that you are familiar with a prophecy stating something to the effect of 'this woman here depicted will possess unseen marks...' yada yada yada, the specifics are really irrelevant. The point is that this prophecy refers to your child. So I'm sure you have concluded by now that we need your child. Now the father of that kid isn't necessarily the one myself or my superiors would have chosen, but we are willing to take what we can get. ", he finished very matter of factly, a smug inflection was very evident in his voice.

Sydney stared at the the man intently. She was seething. She knew that nothing she could say would change the situation. And at that realization she let a tear escape from the corner of her eye.

The man reached into his pocket and pulled out a needle. He walked up to Sydney and injected it into her left arm. She went limp and her eyes closed.


	4. Chapter 4

Sydney's eyes opened to the unwelcoming sight of a dark ally. She was lying next to a dumpster and the stench nearly caused her to pass out again.

Her stomach was writhing in pain and she put her hand to her abdomen expecting to feel the bump that had been there for a long time now. Instead she saw blood creeping out from a stitched incision.

They, whoever they where. Had performed a C-section. Her baby was gone.

Sydney collapsed back onto the cold pavement, her body heaving with heavy sobs.

They took her baby. "_They took my baby_."

She laid there for a long while, until she forced herself to her feet.

"I have to get out of here. I have to contact my Dad._" _She thought out load.

She walked to the edge of the alley way and turned toward what looked like a main street. She had no idea what time it was, but judging by the sun rising near the horizon it had to be in the early hours of the morning.

She looked around the street to look for clues as to her location. Her eyes darted from business to business "Michelangelo's" , "Supermercato", "Chiesa". She was in Italy.

She peered into the windows of the nearby businesses and knocked on the door of a merchant preparing his store for the day ahead.

"Scuzi, Signore. Devo aiutare. Posso usare il suo telfono?" She needed help and she needed to use a telephone to contact her father. Her method of randomly asking an anonymous merchant wasn't exactly her most covert way of communicating, but she needed to improvise.

The man looked up at the distressed woman knocking on his window. He was unsure if he should help her. She looked dishevled and suspicious, but she also looked desperate. He decided to let her in. "Si lei puo usare il mio telefono."

He agreed to let her use his telephone as he welcomed her into his business.

"Grazie Signore, Grazie." Sydney responded without hesitation.

-------------------------

Jack had been at the CIA for hours trying to locate Sydney. He had Marshall run a trace on her cellphone, which he found to be a dead end. He traced it to the airfield which she had been at many hours before. This confirmed Jack's suspicions. She had never met with the contact that would take her to Vaughn and she was without means of communication.

Jack sat at his desk. Combing through his brain, hoping to think of a contact that would be of help in this situation. He had no options. He had no idea where she was. Jack Bristow felt powerless.

At that moment his cellphone rang.

"Hello." Jack answered.

"Dad. I'm in italy. They took the baby." Sydney said as concisely as possible. She wanted to avoid tipping off the merchant that stood not more than five feet away from her.

"Okay Sydney, what part of Italy are you in." Jack responded, a hint of relief in his voice.

"In che la parte di Italia io sono?" Sydney asked the merchant her exact location. "He says I'm in Tuscano (Tuscany)."

"I have a contact, Lorenzo Michello, fifteen miles northwest of there. He'll get you to a safe house." Jack paused for a moment. "And Sydney. It will be okay. We'll find the baby."

------------------------------------

Sydney had continued to go over the specifics of her location with her father and had met up with Signore Michello. He brought her to the safehouse and now she was seated on a bed inside the tiny bungalo.

She was leaned up against the backboard, clutching her legs to her chest, her face buried in her knees.

The door to bedroom creaked open, but she did not look up.

"Sydney." She heard his voice. The soothing whisper flowed from his lips to her ears and she lifted her head and looked into his eyes that spoke to her from across the room.

"Vaughn."


	5. Chapter 5

He started to walk towards her and she stood up from her place on the bed and began to walk towards him.

Five steps later their bodies met and they wrapped their arms around each other in a tight embrace.

She buried her face in his chest letting her tears wet his shirt as she breathed in his scent.

He let his head fall into her hair and brought his arms up around her shoulders.

They both stood there, in the center of the room. Each of them living a dozen emotions in complete silence.

When they finally separated enough to look at one another. They again closed their eyes and let their lips connect. Love enveloped their very essence and amidst all the bitter sweet emotion, they kissed.

Finally, when oxygen got the better of them, they linked hands, walked over to the bed and sat down.

"How did you get here?" Sydney asked.

All Vaughn needed to say was two words, "Your father."

Sydney nodded and gave a half smile, which quickly faded as she began to speak. "I got out of the plane and was going to meet you when he knocked me out. I was taken to a room. I don't know where. I was tied to a chair. They told me they wanted our child. They took our child. They took our baby, Vaughn." She paused there. She had to fight back tears before she could go on. "I woke up in an alley here, in Italy. I contacted my father and I was brought to the safehouse by Signore Michello."

When she finished Vaughn let his eyes find hers and he said, "Syd, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry that you had to go through that. I'm so sorry that I wasn't there to stop it." As he finished his sentence he guided her delicate frame into his and wrapped his arms around her. "We are going to find our baby."

"Our baby, I don't even know if our baby is a boy or a girl. I never got to hold or touch him or her. They just took our baby from us." Sydney's words where slightly smothered as she talked into Vaughn's chest, her head resting just below his neck.

"I know, Syd." Vaughn paused, taking in what Sydney had just said. Then in a determined tone said, " We need to contact your father. We need to compile a list of leads."

-------------------------

Jack was busy back at the CIA. He was alerting all his contacts to watch for enemy's of the United States traveling with an infant.

Jack directed Marshall, "Marshall I need you to tap echelon for anything concerning 'The Prophecy' or any word on the transportation of a newborn."

"No problem Mister Bristow, I'm on it." And Marshall hurried off to get started on his assignment.

Jack turned and walking into his office, put his hands on his desk, dropped his head and let out a long sigh. He was exhausting all his connections and so far he had received not even a single inclination of where they had taken his grandchild, or even who _they _were.

"Mister Bristow, I just picked up a comuni-que with keywords including rambaldi, prophecy, and baby girl. They said they were en route to Paris." Marshall could not get the words out fast enough, he nearly stumbled over his speech twice.

Upon hearing this Jack immediately replied, "Contact Sydney and Vaughn. Tell them they are headed to Paris and that they have a little girl."


	6. Chapter 6

As soon as Sydney and Vaughn got word that their daughter was in Paris they made arrangements to get there and find her.

They drove down a dimly street on the outskirts of Paris. They had contacted Jack and his intel had revealed that their daughter had been taken to an abandoned medical center. Upon arriving in Paris they met up with a CIA ally and obtained a car and the necessary equipment needed to confront the enemy.

"Syd are you sure you're okay? You just had surgery, the wound where they performed your C-section is still fresh." Vaughn asked, concerned for Sydney's well being.

"I'm doing this Vaughn. Nothing can stop me." She answered and Vaughn nodded. He knew that she was going to respond that way, but he still felt that he needed to voice his concern for her.

They pulled up to the building where their daughter was supposedly being held. They got out of the car and met at the trunk. They armed themselves with automatics and bullet proof vests.

Before they took another step toward the building their eyes met and they leaned toward each other until their lips met. They kissed each other. It was a kiss so tender, it seemed that their love cut smoothly like a blade through the silence.

They were in this together and the only acceptable outcome of this mission was to get their daughter.

---------------------------------

Meanwhile, the unknown assailants inside the abandoned medical center were busy putting their delusions into practice.

They believed that the baby girl they had stolen from Sydney and Vaughn was to be a second coming.

To them, a second coming meant harnessing the power to have control over the entire population. To cause the human race to bow down before them in fear. They wanted to strip the world of free will, of independence, and of love. They wanted to construct a society in which everything is engineered to their liking.

What this group was planning was an illusion almost laughable to a person who was not living inside the madness.

"Hook her up to the devices. We need to identify her as the one who is to bring Rambaldi into power." The voice was coarse and cold. It came from a man who seemed to have no depth, no soul. He was empty, except for his eyes. His eyes revealed a deep and dangerous obsession. An obsession with this mechanical ideal of controlling life. An obsession with Rambaldi. This man was Arvin Sloane.

He thought of those who worked for him as expendable and yet they following him unquestioningly. They scurried around the warehouse, gathering the long since used medical equipment. One employee lifted the tiny bundle and laid her down on a long metal table and they began to use the medical gear to run various tests. Tests that they were hoping would confirm their anticipated results.

Unbeknowst to the enemy inside, Sydney and Vaughn watched from a lower window, planning their intrusion strategy. Planning the quickest way to reach their daughter. And, with any luck, dispose of Arvin Sloane for good.


	7. Chapter 7

Arvin Sloane turned to hear the warehouse door being bombarded with gunshots. The door was knocked off its hinges onto the dusty cement floor.

Sydney and Vaughn, Rifles ready, stormed through the newly created opening.

"Sloane. I should have anticipated it to be you. I had this notion, but I didn't want to accept it. I didn't want to accept being hurt by you, yet another time." Sydney said as she focused her eyes keenly on the man that she despised with every fiber of her being.

"Now Sydney, is that any way to greet a man who thinks of you as his daughter? I really hoped that you didn't come. I didn't want to hurt you, but you really leave me no choice. You have your beliefs and I have mine and I am not about to let my beliefs be compromised by the mere inconveinence of your and Mr. Vaughn's presence." Sloane stated, so sure of himself, it made Sydney sick to her stomach.

Two armed guards began to lunge at Sydney and Vaughn. Just as they brought their guns up to shoot they were knocked backward from the force of Sydney and Vaughn's bullets. This banter continued as more of Sloane's followers retaliated against them. They dodged bullets and shot back in defense until only Sloane remained.

Sloane made a last effort dive toward the baby girl and Sydney shouted. "Don't you dare even think about touching Isabelle."

Vaughn looked over at Sydney and smiled, "Your going to name her Isabelle."

Sydney smiled back and then their heads turned back toward Sloane. Two bullets left the barrels of their guns and embedded themselves in Sloane's back. His hand hit the metal table as his body slumped to the floor.

Isabelle cried in terror as her parents rushed to release her from her restraints and the medical devices that she was attached to.

Sydney gently picked up her daughter and cradled her in her arms. Tears fell in a steady pattern down the side of her cheaks. Vaughn, standing next to them, brushed his hand over Isabelle's tiny head, he leaned in closer and let his lips fall against Sydney's forehead. He pulled his head back and looked down as his daughter. Words seemed too insignificant for this moment.

---------------------------

"We are on are way back to Los Angeles now, we'll see you when we get there. Thank you for everything, Dad." Sydney finished as she hung up the phone with her Father. She placed her phone back into her pocket and tilted her head towards Isabelle comfortably sleeping in Vaughn's arms.

Vaughn stroked his daughter's tiny hand has she slept. "Syd, I can't believe this is over. I mean, we are really done. We can actually live without this threat hanging over our heads." He stopped talking for a moment to look down at Isabelle. " I can't believe how beautiful she is, she's just like her mother." Sydney smiled at that and Vaughn continued, "Sydney I never want this to end, this happiness and feeling of safety that we are experiencing right now. When we get back to L.A., I don't want to wait any longer, I want to marry you."

Sydney stood up and sat down next to Vaughn. She bent over and gave Isabelle a kiss on the forehead and then looked up and brought her lips to Vaughn's. When her lungs pleaded with her for air, she backed away just enough to whisper. "I couldn't agree more."


	8. Chapter 8

Vaughn stood at the alter as a deep calmness brushed over him. He looked down the aisle of the small quaint church and saw her walking toward him.

Her gown was the epitome of simplicity. She wore it like a delicate flower, blossoming for the first time.

He smiled at her from across the room and realized that he had been holding a breath. He exhaled slowly and let his eyes find hers.

--------------------

Sydney's arm was wrapped gently around Jack's as he led her toward Vaughn.

She was completely overwhelmed with happiness. Never in her life had something felt so right, so natural.

---------------------

They found each other, there at the alter.

They stood, facing one another. Vaughn, took Sydney's hands in his.

The priest began the ceremony, his words flowed like a timeless melody.

Their vows conveyed emotions who's depth went passed that of the ocean.

Vaughn Began, "Sydney, before I met you I was lost. Before I gazed into your beautiful eyes there was no meaning behind my life. You are the only person who can leave me breathless with a single smile. You are the only person who can make me weak in the knees with a single laugh. I live everyday to hear the sound of your voice, to feel the beat of your heart, and to the see the emotion behind your gorgeous eyes. I love you with my whole heart. My whole soul. My whole self. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side, making memories and trying to express the complete depth of my love for you."

Sydney's cheeks were streaked with tears as he finished. She took a moment to feel the weight behind what Vaughn had just said before she began to speak, "Vaughn, I have never been so sure of anything in my entire life. I have never felt so completely whole until right now. I love you and no words can even begin to describe how deep that love exists. You are my world, my life and I couldn't imagine living, without you standing right beside me. I want to wake up every morning and gaze into your eyes. I want to come home every night and lay wrapped in your arms. Thank you, thank you so much for finding me and giving me the true definition behind happiness. My love will live, only for you, forever."

The priest spoke, "I now pronounce you man and wife."

Their eyes closed and their lips touched, sealing the emotions that had just been expressed.

And so began their life.


	9. Chapter 9

Their wedding was beautiful.

It was the kind of wedding that existed only when the love of the bride and groom was so enduring, so honest, so true.

They danced together all night at the reception. Song after song they stood there swaying back and forth on the dance floor, trapped in their own little bubble of simplicity.

Their eyes caught each others from time to time, speaking volumes through their unwavering gazes. They didn't have to speak, words were not profound enough for what they were feeling at that moment. They didn't need to tarnish it with meaningless verbal sounds.

--

"Wow, we haven't watched that video in a long time. There are so many good memories on that tape. So many beginnings." Vaughn said with a smile. He reached over to the coffee table in front of him and picked up the remote to switch off the television.

A tiny tear welled in Sydney's eye as she thought about what she had just seen. It was amazing how she could still feel with such vibrancy the utter joy that she felt on that day. "I know. I can't believe its already been 6 years."

Sydney leaned in closer to Vaughn. She laid her head on his chest and tucked her arm over his abdomen. He looked down at her and let his cheek rest gently on the top of her head and they sat there like this for a small moment. They were content and they let themselves run away with that for a few short minutes.

In the six years that had passed Sydney and Vaughn had gone from being full time CIA agents to full time parents to their daughter Isabelle. They still both held their jobs at the agency, but on a much less stringent schedule. Their priority was their family and the CIA knew that. Jack had filled the role of doting grandfather quite well. He grew as a person in a way that Sydney thought he never would. Isabelle adored him and he adored her.

"No!" a tiny yell came from the bedroom upstairs. Sydney and Vaughn jumped up at the sound of their daughter's cry and hurried up the stairs to her bedroom. When they reached her doorway the light from the hallway illuminating streaks of tears running steadily down her face. "Mommy, Daddy they were coming. I couldn't get away. They were coming. I was so scared." Isabelle managed words between her sobs.

Sydney and Vaughn made their way to their daughter's bed and sat down on either side. "It's okay sweetie, it was just a bad dream." Sydney's words were soothing, as she tried to comfort Isabelle.

Vaughn reached over and rubbed his thumbs over Isabelle's delicate cheeks. He wiped away her tears and stroked her hair. His whole hand fit over her tiny head. "Do you want to tell us about it?" He asked his daughter.

Isabelle sniffled deeply before she began to speak clearly enough for her parents to understand. "There was a big man. He was really big and really tall and he was trying to get through my window. He was trying to get me and I couldn't do anything. I was too scared." She began to cry again as she relived the dream for her parents.

"Would it make you feel better if you slept with me and Mommy tonight, Izzie?" Vaughn asked. Isabelle nodded and let out a quite sigh of relief at her father's offer. She reached over and grabbed her stuffed doggie and Vaughn picked her up and walked with Sydney to their bedroom.

The three of them settled in under the covers, with Isabelle in the middle. Isabelle felt safe and secure between her parents and soon sleep took hold. They all lay there peacefully drifting off.

Meanwhile, down the hall, outside Isabelle's window a shadowy blur began to shuffle quickly away from the house.


End file.
